


Luck Of The Draw

by TheShipDen



Series: 5+1 [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Basically nines is fucking with Gavin all day, Crack, Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Fluff and Humor, I generally have no clue how the hell to tag this, Like lots of it, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pinching, St. Patrick's Day, Touching, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, and Gavin doesn't realize it until the very end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 10:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18150860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShipDen/pseuds/TheShipDen
Summary: “But it’s tradition.” Nines smiled, as coy and arrogant as Gavin’s ever witnessed. The bastard kept stepping towards the detective, kept getting close. Gavin was running out of space, his car inching closer to his back with every step he took away from his partner.





	Luck Of The Draw

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what the fuck this is

Stupid holiday, in Gavin’s opinion. A dumb holiday that was just another excuse for people to get drunk off their ass and skip a day of responsibilities. Another opportunity for drunks to commit some heinous crime and blame it on alcohol, another fight for him to have to break up, and just a larger work load in general. It was aggravating, to say the very least, especially since he has to work a late shift on the night. 

 

But the damn pinching rule was another thing to get him steaming. If you didn’t wear green, in any way, anywhere on your body, you were going to be subjected to an entire day of pinching. And most people pinched fucking hard. 

 

Gavin knew Tina was notorious for shit like that- every year, she’d get him so hard and so often he had red marks for the next few days. Sometimes Anderson joined in, mostly that was before the accident with his son happened, and that fucker did hardcore Indian burns. And he did them hard. 

 

To say the very least, he wasn’t looking forward to it. But every year he never wore anything green, because he was stubborn and spiteful, and he felt as if he did it would be the same to saying “hey! I’m a pussy who can’t handle pain!” Naturally, he couldn’t have that. So like a dumbass, he showed up as he did every year and every usual shift. 

 

With his leather jacket, a nice v-neck with long sleeves, and his denim jeans. There wasn’t a hint of the color on his socks nor did he even get as extra as his friend and buy green motherfucking shoes, no, just his regular boots were fine. 

 

Gavin walked into the station, a cup of nice coffee in hand; double shot of expresso, a drizzle of some caramel to soothe his ticks, and topped with a bit of milk, just for comfort. He was going to need it if he was going to endure this day. Plus, there was always the excuse to treat himself. He was aiming for a promotion, for lieutenant, captain one day- and that shit took a lot of work. A lot of hours and labor, every once in a while, he could do with a little spoiling. 

 

He doesn’t even get two steps inside the station before he feels something quickly dart under his leather jacket and pinch- long nails scratching his skin- at him until he flinches and jumped out of their clutches. 

 

“What the fuck, Tina!” He hisses and whips around to face her, and sure e-fucking-nough he sees her outfit of the day. 

 

Her patrol uniform with green socks, green scrunchies or some other girl hair product inside of it, and a few additional accessories to add to the color. It looked a lot like how Anderson dressed, a clusterfuck of colors and patterns that made no damn sense. It made him annoyed just looking at it. 

 

But she only smiled, a patient and warm one as if she hadn’t done a thing wrong, and wagged a finger in his face. “You’re fault, Gav! You know better.”

 

“Like hell.” He sneers and sips at his coffee, the warmth trickling down inside his body to warm him up from the breezy day. The coffee was a good idea, great stop, he’s already glad he made the choice. “You’re just set on killing me today.”

 

“I might be.” She laughs and extends her hand to him, a small bracelet of green with some ridiculous saying plastered onto it. “It’s not to late to save yourself!”

 

“Oh, piss off with that.” He waves and has to roll his eyes at her. She always offered something, and he always declined. He wondered why Tina did that and hasn’t given up, it’s been literal years and his answer has never changed. But it makes him feel nice, despite his grumbling demeanor, and he does appreciate it. Maybe she knows that, maybe that’s why she offered all the time. 

 

“Here comes Anderson.” She chimed and he felt his shoulders sagging. 

 

He could hear Connor’s frantic chattering as they walked through the doorway, a stoic and unimpressed Nines in tow. Hank was waving the dumb android off, saying curses no doubt under his breath, and Connor huffed. Gavin would laugh at them, would jester and bant and throw some names around but he didn’t want to draw attention to himself. Not today. His arm still ached from the last burn he got. Even if it had been a near decade.

 

But like the devil she was, Tina stopped them before the trio could fully stalk past them all. 

 

“Lieutenant! So nice to see you dressed up,” She cooed. Gavin could gag, the choice of decor shirt was blinding and it physically hurt Gavin to stare at it. Wildass pattern with various shades of green and Connor having a tie to match- the fucker looked proud, and excited. It seems he corralled Nines into the holiday too, with green socks. _Gross._

 

“Yeah, wasn’t my initial idea.” Hank rasped and soon his friend and the old bat started a conversation. 

 

Nines was staring him down, if the fucker thought he was being subtle, he wasn’t. And Gavin would rib him for it later, currently though, he was trying to disappear into the background before anyone had the chance to attempt anything. But it seemed God wanted to fuck with him some more, seeing as Connor gave a very loud exclamation of; “Detective Reed, are you not participating in the day’s celebration?”

 

Shit. Fuck. He could lie. Well, lying to a police modeled android probably wasn’t the brightest idea, but he could try. Unfortunately, Tina beat him to it. 

 

“Actually, Connor, Gavin here isn’t wearing any green today.” And to cement her point, she reached over and pinched him- another hard scrap of fucking nails- right in the center of his stomach. He bit his lip to keep the yelp silent, sent her a glare, and bristled. “So we have free range on his ass, all day.”

 

“Reed,” Anderson had the audacity to give him a smirk. Gavin sent him another death-threat in his eyes. He held out his hand, making a grabbing motion and Gavin fucking groaned. Of course, of fucking course, and right in front of the androids too. What the shit. 

 

“One of these days,” Gavin growled and thrust his arm out. He purposely didn’t look anyone but Tina in the eyes as his superior took him gently by the wrist and pulled the sleeves of his jacket and shirt up to his elbow. “ ‘m gonna get you back.”

 

“Sure, kid. Sure.” Hank purred- fucking asshat. He was enjoying this way too much for someone who almost lost their damn job, and life, might he add, a year or two ago. Both androids watched the interaction go down and as embarrassing as it was, Gavin wasn’t one to break tradition. 

 

Besides, it was nice to see Hank happy again, after so many years of suffering alone. After years of booze and that reckless need for everything and anything. Gavin was, not that he’ll say it out loud, relieved to see Hank being able to joke with him. That the animosity had gone down some, because Gavin had -once upon a time- looked up to the man. Before the androids had come, before the times had changed, before Cole had died. 

 

The gentle hold carried on as Hank wrapped his hands around his forearm, but he didn’t do anything afterwards. Gavin knew it was an anticipation thing, and he was fully fine with pretending it didn’t slowly eat at him on the inside, until that bastard twisted and _wow_ that hurt a lot more then he remembered. 

 

Gavin didn’t say anything, didn’t whimper, no- he wanted to, _so bad he wanted to_ \- but he didn’t. He might have tensed considerably and got on his toes for a second to try and dislodge the sudden sting but he didn’t let out a cry. And just when he thought the fucker was trying to take his skin off, Hank let him go and smacked him on the shoulder. “Happy suffering, Reed!”

 

“What the fuck ever,” He mumbled and rubbed the irritated skin on his arm. Holy shit, Hank still had it in him and wow, Gavin just might reconsider the green bracelet if hank wanted to do that shit again. 

 

Connor ran off to accompany Anderson as he made his way to his desk, Tina only laughed and softly padded his red arm as if in apology before she left to get to work. Which only left him and Nines, standing there like a couple of idiots, as Gavin yanked his sleeves back into place. He began to walk off, to his desk, and set his coffee down before the RK joined him. 

 

His LED was pulsing a light yellow, but Gavin ignored it- him, in favor of booting his terminal up and flopping down onto his chair. Finally, after some time, did the android speak up. “Why did you let him do that?”

 

“What? Whaddya mean?” Gavin gripes and takes another sip of his coffee. It’s sweet, energizing, and so lovely to drink. Almost makes up for the Indian burn. 

 

“Lieutenant Anderson hurt you, because of a lacking item of symbolism. Why?” The RK cocks his head to the side as he sits down at his desk, adjacent from Gavin’s own and turns to face him completely. 

 

“Didn’t Connor explain all this shit to you, figured he would.” 

 

“He explained vaguely. But I fail to understand why you’d willingly let yourself be hurt.”

 

“It’s tradition.” He briefly grunts, hoping that would be enough to sate the RK’s every-so-present curiosity. “Everyone does it.”

 

“I see.” His gaze goes down, looking at his hands and Gavin decides that’s the end of their conversation. 

 

His terminal beeps at him and offers the login menu as a greeting, which he types in without any mess ups for once, and sets pulls the file back up of the murder case he was working. He’s looking at pictures of a body, the house, any traces of evidence marked up and he thinks he might revisit the scene. Just to bounce ideas around and off of his head for a few minutes and maybe invite some forensic people to give him some more insight of their’s- which is nice. He doesn’t mind it when they ramble, it helps him rule some things out. 

 

But before he can get too deep into a plan, he feels something brush against his leg and then clamp around the meat of his thigh. He yelps this time, too caught off guard, and whips his head to the cause of the sudden sting. Which would be Nines, looking entirely too smug about what he just did. 

 

“The fuck, terminator?” He’s glaring, baring a snarl at his partner. 

 

Nines just hums at him, turns to his own terminal and offers; “It’s tradition.” 

 

Gavin didn’t know the mistake he made at the time, but lord, would he regret it. 

______________________________________

 

He enters the break room, mulling over how the fuck a goddamn pet could be linked into a murder case. Seriously, who the hell gets their dog to assist in a murder?

 

He says as much to Tina, who he’s bent over the table with, munching on some pretzels he had brought from his home as a snack while he reviews everything they know on the case so far. That is, until, her hand comes and smacks him none too kindly on his ass. Which he sighs at. 

 

“You’re not gonna give me a damn break, huh?” He grits it out around his snack, sagging until his chest is laying on the table. Utterly defeated, and the day has barely started. 

 

“Nope.” Tina snickers, toying with the sandwich she made. It was a nice little wrap, a healthy spread of avocado with other vegetables, she made one for him once. God was it delicious, Tina could really make some good food when she put the effort in. And he could do, but that’s only when he tried- which he didn’t do often. 

 

The RK marches in shortly after, and Gavin isn’t sure if he witnessed what Tina had done but god he hopes not. He stands between the pair and lets his hand rest on the table, a hologram beaming up at them both about a recent report sent in by the lab geeks downstairs. 

 

Apparently, they identified the breed of dog, which was good. But Gavin had to piece together if he was really about to fucking accuse a dog of clean-up for a murder, which was fucking sickening. Who the hell let their dog eat a person? What the fuck was wrong with them? A dog- really? Why, just why. 

 

He grabs at the RK’s hand, pulling it closer to his sight and scrolling up on the information. They believe it to be a young breed, just maybe out of their puppy years. How they could tell that was beyond him, technology really has progressed in his time-

 

Someone pinched him. 

 

He felt it in his arm and his brows furrowed. Had to be Tina, had to be. He looked over at her and she was trying not to laugh, which seemed guilty to him. She definitely had to have done it. 

 

Nines couldn’t have, he reasoned, he was way too damn professional for that. At least, not right now. Not when he was neck deep in a case, no. Couldn’t be. 

 

“Really?” He accuses, fixing a stare right at Tina and sending her a leveled, heated, look. 

 

“Wha- _Gavin!_ That wasn’t me!” He drops the android’s hand, the display dimming and flicking off, he’ll just get around to reading the rest later. “Honest!”

 

“Yeah, I don’t fuckin’ believe you. You say that shit all the time.” 

 

“It’s truth this time, I promise!” 

 

“As if I’ll believe that! See you later, asshole.” He casually flipped her off with a teasing smile before he walked out of the break room. If he had stopped to look back, he might have noticed Tina shooting Nines a look of her own. 

______________________________________

 

He’s interviewing a woman at his desk, she was reporting some sort of disturbance. 

 

Gavin was typing away at his terminal, putting in any details he could about the incident; a robbery. Maybe a simple B and E but by the looks of it, and the neighborhood he knew was surrounding it, was probably more then just ‘simple’. He was a detective, and taking these statements was usually a beat cop’s job- not that he couldn’t, but his capabilities usually were better used doing something else. But today was just not promising with leads, so he’d do what he can wherever he can. 

 

His partner wasn’t around, not yet. He was somewhere inside the station doing god knows what. Android things, probably. 

 

“Did you see anyone, or ask a neighbor?” He asked, looking at the purse she was clutching tightly in her lap. Her leg bounced, spelling out her nervous energy. “Anyone have a key to the home besides you?”

 

“No, just me. And I asked John- he lives across the street. He said he didn’t notice anything, but someone did drop something off at my door at, uh, around noon I think?” The woman, Nancy as she’s explained, not her full name which was mad dumb and she didn’t like going by it, supplied. 

 

“Noon? How ‘noon’ are we talking, at twelve or past one?” He then input her address and found the street cameras; a short cut. He’s not suppose to do this, only suppose to use this for murders or after he’s ruled out that this isn’t something more sinister or something not worth his time. But he does it anyway, electing to put this to ease quick. 

 

“I’d say twelve thirty-ish? My sense of time isn’t too great, sir. My house is the light blue one, with the white shutters and the bushes out front? You know, the one right by the large tree with the pink flowers?” Nancy over-explained, her jittery leg making the zippers on her purse jingle. “My neighbor always has his Roomba on the porch, so if you see it on the sidewalks, just look for the house next to it.”

 

“Thank you.” God damn, Nancy had a serious problem. For someone who couldn’t remember a time stamp, she sure seemed to know everything else. 

 

Nines approached afterwards, and some of the attention was taken off of the detective. Which he visibly deflated at. He wouldn’t verbally thank the android for showing up, no that was his job after all, but he had excellent timing. Only sometimes. 

 

The woman then set her sights on the RK, and Gavin would say he felt pity for him, only he didn’t. He was amused instead. “Oh? Who’s this? Are you a detective, too?”

 

“Hello, I am Detective Reed’s partner. Pleased to meet you.” And Nines extended his hand, like the polite fucker he was, and took her’s in a delicate grip. She smiled and when their hands dropped, glanced down at his socks with a very bright gleam in her eye. 

 

“Oh! Smart boy!” Nancy dug into her purse, pulling out a little wrist band and throwing it onto her petite arm. “I almost forgot, thank you for reminding me!”

 

“No problem, m’am.” Nines did that shit again, the thing where he tried to smile but it was too tense and uptight to really be considered much of anything. Gavin entered the time date and stamp and started too skim through the footage, after doing shit like this for years, he learned quick what to keep and eye out for. 

 

Nancy and Nines continued talking, Gavin mostly tuned them out to focus on what he was looking for. When he finally got his answer; a small kid who came from down the street, entering on accident through an unlocked garage door, walking into the home and left with a lot more then he came with. Probably some friend of their’s, that’s usually how most of these things end up going down- a jealous friend who wants more then they have, or is struggling to pass by when they notice someone just has something more. 

 

“Fortunately for you,” Gavin murmurs as he stands up and crosses the desk to be at her side. He’s suppose to escort her out, assure her everything’s fine and well. It’s apart of the cop job he got promoted from a few years back, table manners and shit that Chris is the master of. “No one but a kid from down the road, brown house.”

 

“Oh, Clark’s house?” As if Gavin knows who the fuck lives there. “Well, color me surprised! My boy and his are good friends, I’m a bit shocked. Did he seem like he was in a hurry? Look rushed?”

 

They’re walking past the receptionist station, a few of the on duty police models sparing them curious glances as Nines catches up. Nancy had taken Gavin’s arm and was walking half facing him, he kept his temper level and let her ramble a bit longer and ask him questions he didn’t even have the ideas to ponder over. But then he felt it. 

 

A pinch. Right by the underside of a rib and he trained his expression into a neutral indifference before he could manage a gasp. Leave it to someone like _Nancy_ to pull some shit like that. 

 

“I’m sure he’ll let you know what was going on through his head if you confront him, Miss.” Nines said his own pleasantries, they wished her well and managed to get her the fuck out of the department after a few more minutes of goodbyes and good lucks. 

 

Nines was standing pretty close, now that he thinks about it. Weird- he’s definitely going to have to ask why the android was suddenly very adamant about being so close. 

 

“You handled that well, Detective.” The RK looked down at him, bumping shoulders and holding that knowing glint in his eyes. What, did he notice Nancy pinch him? Was that what he was finding so fucking amusing?

 

“Gee, I’d hope so. It’s not like I haven’t been doing this for half my fuckin’ life or anything.” He groans, rubbing the spot that had been recently abused. God, he hated this dumb holiday. Fuck green. 

______________________________________

 

He’s back inside the break room. Because he needed to talk to Anderson, but he was wary of that goddamn Indian burn shit. 

 

Hank was taking a drink out the fridge, probably something healthy that Connor either got for him or made Hank get. Living longer and healthier, and all that other junk. Gavin was lucky Nines didn’t do that, he went to the gym, he drank like some of the recommended bottles of water he was suppose to, he showered just fine. He took care of himself, his body- maybe he didn’t sleep enough, but that wasn’t any of Nines’s damn business. 

 

But he pulled up the latest report on his phone that was emailed to him, barked out a rough. “Anderson!” As he stepped in. 

 

“You know, I ranked up for a reason, Reed. You should use it.” Came the gruff response which was promptly ignored. 

 

Connor, who Gavin seemed to just notice, ushered Hank to a table and made him sit as he handed him a container. It was chopped fruits, but a quick cold- and very fucking stern- look at Gavin had him saving the insults for later. As much as he loved to rub the android the wrong way, he needed insight, and he knew he wouldn’t get it if he pissed off either of them. 

 

“I think this new case might be linked to some of the shit you and garbage bin here are working on.” There wasn’t a real heat to his words, just light jabs meant for familiarity. Connor learned quick that Gavin called everyone something, no matter their ties. 

 

“And that’d be?” He leaned his elbows across the table, laying his phone down and showing it’s contents to the two. Gavin doesn’t want to let Connor interface with his damn phone but lets him, working on being a bit kinder. Though when he feels like the android keeps touching his shit for too long, he lightly bats his hand away. 

 

“Roberto Perez, fifty-six with a colorful fuckin’ history and a knack for sexual assault. His recent misconduct of alighted murder sinks up with your android trafficking, written all over the MO.” Gavin briefs and waves Nines over when he noticed him stalking past. 

 

“That year gap does line up with a few disappearances,” Hank murmurs and Connor agrees. Spouting off fact after fact about different cases and other androids and victims, Gavin hadn’t asked for an entire debriefing. But he got one anyway. 

 

Just as he was going to mention another connection he felt something pinch his back, right above the dimples along the curve of his spine. He tensed, bristled, and caught Connor’s eyes from across the table. 

 

So, the fucker thought he was slick or some shit? Gavin sent him a heated look, straightened up and let out a not so quiet: “You’re just as bad as Anderson, god damn.”

 

“Pardon?” Connor had the audacity to ask, brows scrunching to give off that confused look- one Gavin wasn’t falling for. He looked at Nines, who stood beside the detective, smiled and gave Gavin a very patient look. “You think I did that?”

 

“No, it was the damn Easter Bunny.” He grumbles and snatches his phone back. Connor has the information anyway, he can share it with Hank over some fucking android telepathy thing. He didn’t have time for this, he had cases piling up and closed-case reports to send in and all the other processing paperwork that demanded his attention. If Connor wanted to play games he could do it to someone else and waste their time, not his. 

 

Connor went to say something more, but Gavin wasn’t paying close attention as he righted his jacket. If he was, he might have noticed how Nines held up a slender finger and winked. 

 

When the detective finally did get out of his grumbles, he flicked the android off and began to make his way back to his desk. Of course, he wouldn’t normally admit to needing help but there was little he could do if he didn’t know the thirium sample and it’s owner’s serial number, and that’s where Nines came in. 

 

“Nines, c’mon!” He half hollered from just outside the break room. 

 

He didn’t miss the small grin Connor shot the other android, how Nines smiled back- an air of smugness to it before he responded in a fair and polite. “Coming, detective.” And started to walk away from the table. 

______________________________________

It was easing into the later parts of the day, the initial sweet coffee Gavin had purchased being long gone by now. 

 

He was beginning to feel sluggish, lethargic. The ending of his caffeine fix dwindling to full empty which made it hard to focus on the endless words plastered on the screen before him. His head was swimming, only a bit from the sleep deprivation, and he needed to correct that. He was so damn close to being finished, just another thirty minutes and he could be forever finished with the Fienburg case. 

 

Gavin sighed as he stood up, walking into the break room and heading to the corner with the ancient Keurig. Chris was already standing there and inserting one of those pods into it. 

 

“Ay, Miller.” He saddled up and slid his own mug over. 

 

The officer grinned at him, rolling his eyes fondly before taking Gavin’s mug in hand and pushing a few buttons. “One of these days, your hearts going to give out.”

 

Gavin snickered, putting his elbows on the countertop and jutting his hips out as he relaxed. “Yeah? Well, I’m here to live a good life. Not a long one.”

 

“Wise words from a notorious insomniac.” The officer taunted, once his own mug was filled he switched it out with Gavin’s. The sight of the brewing caffeine was enough to ease some stress from out the detective’s back. “What’s talking; the exhaustion? Or the temper?”

 

“I can be nice, dipstick.” Gavin scowled, but the usual heat in it was nothing noteworthy. In fact, Chris always got the blunt end of his teasing and insults. The officer was a lower rank, and no one threatening to him. He didn’t feel a need to be venomous to someone not worth his time. 

 

And Chris was rather nice, polite, and understanding to Gavin. Him and Tina were friends, too. He wasn’t sure how Miller wormed his way into their circle but he had, and Gavin didn’t mind the young father’s presence. To everyone’s surprise. 

 

“You can be a mean son of a bitch, too.” The officer gave him a warm smile and extended his cup towards him. 

 

“Got me there.” Gavin smirked, taking the mug and blowing on the rim. 

 

Nines, like his ever-so-present shadow, entered the room. He was holding a small folder, Gavin eyed it. It couldn’t be another case- there wasn’t enough inside of it for it to be something major. Had to be from labs, or an office report. Chris raised a brow as the android stepped close to them both, though his shoulder brushed Gavin’s. 

 

He just assumed the RK did that to better angle himself so Gavin could lean and peer down at the font inside the vanilla folder. “What’s this?”

 

“This was just faxed to the DPD,” Nines informed. As monotone as ever. “It’s origins are strange, tracked to a rundown warehouse where a previous crime scene was discovered.”

 

“So what? Ghosts can send us messages now, ’s that it?” Gavin ribbed, drinking from the beautifully warm mug in his hands. The heat from the caffeine was heavenly as it entered his system, earning a pleased rumble from somewhere deep in his chest. 

 

“On the contrary, detective.” Nines announced and that’s when Gavin felt something squeeze and pinch at his wrist. Sharp and quick, and whatever hand had been there wasn’t when he glanced down. 

 

That certainly woke him up. 

 

“-believed to be containing hostile-,” Nines rambled on. His perfect finger tracing the lines of text on the papers and tapping softly on photos before he pulled up more information on the defacing of the previous scene. Mentioning the spray can manufactures and other chemical components linked to god fucking knows what. “-and noting the variability in the gap of the frames, I suspect that the perpetrator would have to be within the- "

 

Nines was dead serious, almost all the damn time. There was no way he could’ve been so playful, especially when he was in the middle of explaining something. And Gavin usually fucking hated it when the android walked him through a case like he was lost or stupid, but he let it slide. 

 

His eyes flickered to Chris who looked equally as interested as Gavin should’ve been. The officer was leaning in close- and his hand was on the counter beside the side of him that had been pinched. Had to fucking be Chris- that shithead. Gavin eyed the other for a moment before tuning back in to Nines’ endless chatter. 

 

“So what you’re sayin’ is we’re just assuming shit now?” He groaned and rubbed a weary hand over his face. Nines gave him a sharp look, calculating. As to why, he was clueless. 

 

“Until we have more to go off on, yes. That is correct.” The RK looked at Chris, Gavin didn’t have a clue as to why the motherfucker was people watching. Plus, Chris was right there, what the hell was there to watch?

 

“Well how about we go check it out, what would it even hurt? On the way, we can swing by the store that you mentioned-“ Chris’s eyebrows shot up for some fucking reason. Which made Gavin pause and look at him. “-is there a problem?”

 

He felt the android stiffen beside him, weird bitch, and then Chris smiled. He brought his mug to his mouth and waved his hand dismissively. “Just realized something, is all. Gonna have to text my wife.”

 

Gavin gave him a long stare before shrugging it off. People were so fucking strange today. “Like I was saying, we’ll get a few spray samples and look for a match with a name. It should narrow the search and buy us some answers while we wait for a warrant from court.”

 

“I deem that most efficient,” Nines’ voice sounded weird, now that he thought about it. It had a smooth edge to it, almost like he was purring at the prospect of it. Asshole probably got off on work, or Gavin was just going to choose to believe that. 

 

“Right, so let’s get out shit together and,” Something pinched the inside of his thigh. How, was something only god above knew. Gavin bristled and glared at the wall ahead. Chris probably realized he wasn’t wearing any damn green. The entire world was childish. 

 

Chris looked to be holding in laughter, guilty bastard. But his eyes kept sweeping to the android at his side for whatever reason. Maybe Nines was finding amusement in it too since every time he was getting assaulted today had been around the android. 

 

“I’m out.” He complained, took his mug and left. 

 

He heard Chris say something to Nines in there, but he could care less as to what it was. 

______________________________________

 

His boots crunched on the ruble of the building. The trash left inside the warehouse was in copious amounts, as was the graffiti and leftover factory crates. Gavin rummaged around in one of them and concluded this had to be some sort of clothing bullshit from his teen years. Maybe a shoe store or something. 

 

After picking up an old pair of vans and throwing them on the ground, he chuckled at the right sdze up landing before putting them back where they belonged. He was suppose to be searching for someone or some fucking clue or reason as to how and why someone would fax a bunch of random letters to the DPD. 

 

He had been left alone for quite some time before he found his partner again. 

 

“Get anything?” 

 

A brief spin of yellow on the android’s temple seemed to answer his question, with the frown and pressed set to his brows. “No.”

 

“Ya know, this could be a distraction.” Gavin voiced, walking around and glancing at the broken windows. Only the first floor windows were smashed, the second story ones were just dirty and stained. He guessed more moving and sneaking around was done for the first floor, and the second had to be left alone for a permanent stay. 

 

“I’ve entertained the idea.” Nines mused, taking a knee and regarding the grime on the floor. “It’s probability is just below 34%.” 

 

“Any other theories you wanna share in the meantime?” After the detective gave the window frames some attention, he trudged over to the android’s side and squatted down next to him. Nines looked to be pondering something, so Gavin didn’t push it in favor of letting the RK think. 

 

The steely blue eyes crept from the ground to rest at Gavin’s legs, and they lingered. Gavin wondered if it was unconscious thought- like how a person daydreams and zones back in to find they’ve been staring at someone for too long. After a minute the android’s attention snapped up to meet Gavin’s eye and he gestured for Nines to talk. 

 

“This could be a harmless prank.” Was the only response he got. 

 

Gavin grunted, dragging a hand through his hair and briefly correcting a few fly-aways. He let his elbows rest on his thighs, letting his hand hold the weight of his face as he mulled the thought in his head. If it was the truth, then Gavin might just fight some kids for wasting his time. 

 

“Wouldn’t be the first time,” He huffed. “Should we pack up and get going or do you need to do anything else?”

 

“I believe we can conclude our investigation.” Nines chimed and stood up. 

 

Gavin did the same, rolling out the kinks in his shoulder and giving the scene one last once over. He was just about to start walking back to his car when he felt something, again. For the fifth time that day. 

 

Except, it was vastly different. 

 

Gavin felt not a pinch, but a grope. An entire hand, five fingers and all, give his ass a good squeeze. A hard one that almost made some embarrassing noise escape his throat at the unexpected action but he managed to suck it up and only let out a mortifying wheeze. His face colored, he felt the heat burn over his face and scramble down his neck, the warmth making it all the way down to his chest. 

 

He stood frozen where he was, and tensed. His head whipped around to see who belonged to that hand, even if he already knew, and he stared like a deer in headlights up at the RK. As the android stalked past him, Nines turned and winked over his shoulder before marching himself outside. Gavin knew his mouth was opened, knew he made some sort of panicked noise, a choked sound as he watched Nines prance away. 

 

What he couldn’t get his head around was why, or better yet, what the absolute fuck. 

 

When he managed to compose himself and his appearance returned to his usual olive complexion, he walked out brooding of the warehouse and went to his car. Nines was there waiting for him, a stupidly smug smirk highlighting his face. Gavin despised how good of a look he had, how utterly handsome CyberLife made him for no goddamn reason. 

 

“What took you so long, detective Reed?” Came the innocent question which earned the RK a scowl. 

 

“Nines did-...did you just…” God just asking made his fucking ears burn. He let his gaze trail to the rocky road, his boots kicking and slightly turning over a few pebbles as his nerves acted up. “-did you just grope my _ass?”_

 

“Of course not,” Fucker. Had the audacity to cross his arms and step a little closer to the detective. Gavin refused to stand down, clearing his throat and taking a step towards the android in challenge. “Whatever do you mean?”

 

“Uh! You know exactly what I mean!” He barked, angry at the blush that resurfaced as he thought back to the endless touches throughout the day. Had Nines been behind every one? Good fuck, that’s embarrassing. “Don’t lie, you sack of shit!”

 

“Let me clarify,” Nines towered over Gavin. Slowly unlatching his own hands from their position on his chest and entered the human’s personal space. “You believe that I have done _this_ -“ 

 

The bastard. Absolute fucking asshole. 

 

Nines leaned over, practically inches away from touching Gavin’s face, and that’s when he felt two very not-shy hands reach around and grab at him. Gavin sucked in a breath, eyes rounding as he looked at the android with utter disbelief. Because if you were to sit him down and explain that on this fucking day, his partner would firmly feel him up all damn day, he’d call you insane. 

 

“-to you?” The bitch was smug. So fucking cocky about it and how frozen Gavin seemed to be. What was he suppose to do anyway? He was drawing a mighty large blank. 

 

He swore he was’t breathing, especially when those hands squeezed him and he made this ungodly noise from his throat. He smacked Nines’ hands away and jumped back, face scrunching in his embarrassment as he found the anger and used it as a shield. 

 

“It's a _pinch,_ not a squeeze! You perverted phckin’ demon!” Gavin yelled, not at all liking the gleeful RK practically bouncing on his heels. “What the hell is wrong with you!”

 

“You didn’t seem against it.” Nines purred, a finger hooking on one of the loops on Gavin’s jeans and tugging him into the android’s side. Gavin knew it, he had been right at the very start of the day. 

 

He was going to die. He was going to be dead today. A corpse.

 

“You don’t fuckin’ touch someone like that!” He countered, flailing his hands and batting it against the RK’s stupidly broad shoulder for a few hits. They weren’t very aggressive, just a way for him to worm away. 

 

“But it’s tradition.” Nines smiled, as coy and arrogant as Gavin’s ever witnessed. The bastard kept stepping towards the detective, kept getting close. Gavin was running out of space, his car inching closer to his back with every step he took away from his partner. 

 

“Molesting people is _not_ tradition, you deranged nut bolt!” 

 

The cold metal of the car’s hood pressed right into Gavin’s back, he braced his hands against Nines’ solid chest and growled in warning. The fucker didn’t take the hint, instead sliding his hands into the back pocket’s of the detective’s denim jeans and pressing their bodies closer. 

 

Gavin was going to kill him. He swore he was. 

 

“Happy St. Patrick’s day, Detective Reed.” Nines spoke, the most tender Gavin’s heard him all damn day. Then he leaned in and nuzzled into the human’s hair. 

 

Gavin hated how flushed he was, how much he didn’t mind the fucking hands on him. 

 

He was starting to relax into the hold, let the tension fall off his frame and take in how nice the android’s body was against his. How the weight settled something inside his chest and made him feel just right, just shy of on cloud nine. It was a good moment, a nice moment. But it got ruined when he felt another pinch to his rear. 

 

“Off! Off!” Gavin screamed and pushed Nines right off of him, who only chuckled and snickered at him. “Eat a dick!”

 

“Only if you’re offering.” And really, how was Gavin suppose to live after that?

 

Stupid machine. 

______________________________________

 

He knows he’s wrong for it, so maybe that’s why he did it. 

 

As soon as they entered the precinct, some fucking idiot spilled something inky on their pants and shoes. Gavin gave them hell for it, really, he did. Nines had to physically drag him away as he scowled and complained. He was secretly grateful none of the shit made it onto his jacket, then he might’ve swung. He fucking loved his jacket, thank you very much. 

 

It was satisfying to talk shit with his partner inside the old archive room. Nines was quite the bitch when he opened his mouth and really spoke his mind and eventually, Gavin wasn’t even mad anymore. He got playful, actually. Which is what ended up giving him the thought. 

 

Nines, the bastard, was no longer wearing any green and was completely far game. 

 

It also helped that he swiped that damn bracelet from Tina before he went down here. He had it around his wrist and made sure Nines had taken off his socks and shoes while he started looking for something new inside the lost and found dump they had in the corner. Gavin started whistling, trying to make the appearance of him doing something instead of plotting his revenge. 

 

“It appears no one else seems to possess the same increments as me.” Nines said sullenly, looking at the deep patches of inky wet on his slacks. “Unfortunately.”

 

Gavin snickers before he walks up to the android. “Your fault for being one tall bitch. The stains aren’t even that bad.”

 

Nines shot him a deadpan look, gesturing to the very prominent splotch. “ Not that bad? Detective, I’m sure you can tell th-“

 

Gavin waved him off, grinned as innocently as he could and wrapped both of his hands around the RK’s thighs. Yeah, the ink ended up staining his skin as well as the fabric but it was a sacrifice worth making. It honestly was. Especially when he took into consideration how Nines reacted. 

 

Gavin could swear on his life that he saw blue tinting the android’s cheeks, heard a sharp inhale too. Not that Nines needed to breath but Gavin’s noticed him doing it before, though he certainly wasn’t now. Watching him through these wide fucking eyes and looking entirely surprised. 

 

He’s never seen Nines look like that before and Gavin won’t lie, it gives him a little high. Especially since it looks like the android has no clue what to do; move away, shift closer, use his hands, or to say something. 

 

“You aren’t wearing any green.” Is all Gavin whispers before he takes his fingertips and twists, grabbing the skin of the RK’s leg and making sure he pinched the shit out of the motherfucker. 

 

Nines doesn’t make a sound but he does bite his lips, almost stumbling and ending up placing himself closer to the detective. Almost bumping chests and the human’s hands work over the abused strips of synthetic skin. His partner is stunned, vibrant yellow spinning at his temple. 

 

“Detective Reed, we sho- “

 

“-get back to working on our cases? You’re absolutely right, metalhead.” He watches the android’s eyes flash, Gavin would swear on his mother’s grave he saw something close to disappointment etch itself into those steel grey eyes. He can’t confirm it though, because he’s walking around the fucker. 

 

“Detective! You possibly cannot c-“

 

“-cannot expect to get the promotion with so many unfinished reports? I hear ya, Nines. Loud and clear!” He hums and puts both of his hands right on Nines’ ass. If that bastard can do it to him, then he should to. An eye for an eye after all. 

 

He’s coaxing the android’s legs into moving, squeezing his rear and the backs of his thighs, pinching when Gavin feels like forcing a sound out his partner’s lips. Nines is ranting at him, but Gavin doesn’t care nor does he listen. He manages to steer the idiot towards Tina who actually went out and bought them some alternate clothes. She raises a brow once she catches sight of Nines’ wild LED and flushed face and the endless lecture. 

 

He just sends her a smirk, takes the new pants and flips it into a fine line. Nines is just ending his babble before crossing his arms around his chest and glaring. 

 

“I’m so not sorry, dickhead, Happy St. Pat’s.” And with his goodbye, Gavin whips Nines right where his hands had been with the clothes and saunters off. Tina’s bubbling laughter is echoing around the hall and he doesn’t need to turn around to know that Nines is again, at a loss. 

 

He does anyway, though. Spying the angry pout as the RK rubs where he’s been hit. 

 

Happy St. Patrick’s day, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> if you came here looking for answers on why I fucking wrote this, I can't tell you. I don't even know why I wrote this either
> 
> also??? ass grab. 
> 
> ass grab everywhere. 
> 
> hit me up on Tumblr for prompts or anything else! promise I'm friendly ;)  TheShipDen


End file.
